bonding with the coopers
by BashfullyBeautiful92
Summary: “You’ve the best mum in the world you know that?” he asked the infant, before shaking his head at how stupid it was to ask questions to a week old baby.


**A/N:**_ hey, this is my first channy one-shot or anything in __**sonny with a chance**__ forum, so it's quit random and bad tbh! But please review!!!_

I rolled over stretching out under the covers, reaching out my hands searching for Chad, only to meet thin air. I groaned out his name, when I didn't get a response, I propped myself sleepily up on my elbows, squinting my eyes, as they darted around the pitch black room in search of my husband. I turned to my right to see my daughter missing from her crib. My ears perked at the soft cooing coming from the baby monitor, letting me now were he was.

I pushed my self up, rubbing my hand distractedly over my face, rubbing my eyes and tangling my hands in my hair before I got up and stumbled my way towards Chad's cooing voice.

I pulled at Chad's old ACDC t-shirt, tip-toeing carefully towards my week old daughter's room and leaned myself against the door way which Chad had his back to, sitting in the Pink rocking chair, Tawni and Grady had bought for us when they found out I was expecting...seriously what is the deal with nursery's and rocking chairs?

"You know this is the first time I've held you without supervision, I'm a little scared of dropping you" He whispered to the little bundle wrapped up in a purple blanket in his arms. "But, mummy was asleep and daddy didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful. She's been at home alone with you all day while daddy's been at work." He spoke softly to her, a small smile played on my lips as I leant my head against the door frame and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You've the best mum in the world you know that?" he asked the infant, before shaking his head at how stupid it was to ask questions to a week old baby. "she has changed everybody, Tawni, Zora, James, Mrs. Bittermin even me" he continued.

"Yes, even your daddy needed changing, even if he was incredibly awesome to start with," I rolled my eyes at the hint of Chad Dylan cooper- the obnoxious ultra ego of Chad cooper... the sweet Chad that I married.

"Your mummy taught me that I wasn't the only Actor alive, and that my head was so big it could have been a balloon in the thanks giving day parade." I laughed chuckling at the memory at my outburst. It happened right before we made out in his dressing room.

"She's got this whole parent thing down, me? Not so much!" he finished shaking his head "I'm so scared, what if I mess up? I can barley take care of myself never mind another human being!" he sighed before lifting up is index finger and stroking the side of her face. "I'm already worrying about messing up your life and we haven't even come up with a name for you yet!" he chuckled "I've got one but I don't think your mother would approve" he added

"I hope you grow to be just like your mother" he whispered softly, I bit down on my lip trying to control my blush "she's one of a kind, Smart, kind, strong, caring, loving, beautiful and...well she's sonny" he finished with a shrug "she keeps on insisting that she hopes your like me, but please dear god don't be!" he pleaded

"I'm arrogant, obnoxious, egotistic, self centred, big headed and annoying...well at least until I meet your mum. Her smile can brighten up my whole day, I can tell already you'll have her smile, that also tells me you'll have me wrapped around your little finger" he concluded softly letting her reach out and grip his index finger, lifting it up to his mouth and kissing it softly.

"As for her laugh don't even get me started on what that does to me!" he finished, getting up and pacing the room not removing his eyes from our baby "and her eyes, there these beautiful shade of brown, even though she thinks there plain and dull, I can see a warmth and glow behind them that she can't, and even if she has told me a million times that she wants you to have my sparkling blue eyes" he said and I could swear he flicked his hair before continuing "I secretly wish you have her hypnotizing chocolate brown ones . Although I'm glad you have my colour of hair, I mean come on, we both know mine has more bounce!" he stated wearing that cocky smile he always sports when he's talking about himself.

"Although, I hope you don't have her sense of humour, she gets it from her father, that man has one wacky since of humour, when I went up to meet him and your Grandma Connie, he sat the whole night with a shot gun, glaring at me and didn't tell me until the end of the night, that it had nothing in it, and continued to kill himself laughing!" he stated, I covered my mouth trying to stifle my giggles, oh daddy you are funny! "Although, I know for a fact when you bring home your first boyfriend I'll have a shot gun beside me, and I'm not promising it'll be empty!"

"When Sonny told me she was pregnant I was so excited, I was convinced you were going to be a boy but when the nurse came and handed me in your pale pink blanket, my dreams soon changed," he chuckled shaking his head in amusement "I never knew I could feel so much love for someone that I'd only known a total of twenty seconds"

"And although yes, my dreams of calling you Dylan have been slashed, I know that I'm going to have so many more better dreams come true through you" he concluded laying the now sleeping baby in the spear crib in the nursery and sitting back in the rocking chair, gazing at are beautiful daughter.

"Who says we can't call her Dylan?" I asked walking around him and sitting in his lap, crossing my legs and wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled softly at me kissing him gently.

"Bar the fact it's what you named my rather unattractive, obnoxious ultra-ego?" he asked me resting one of his hands on the top of my thigh and the other on my hip. I smiled widely and nodded my head encouragingly.

"I thought maybe, saying as my TV show was called _Mackenzie falls_, and the fact she was born in fall that maybe we could call her autumn" he mumbled shyly.

"Autumn," I whispered softly to myself "But, why would I want to call my baby after your show?" I asked confused

"It was your obsession of my show that brought us together!" he through back.

"True "I agreed "Autumn cooper" I pondered "I like it!" I smiled

Chad smiled at me before looking at her with a worried look spreading over his features, "She's breathing, right?" he asked nervously

"Yes, see her chest is moving up and down" I laughed pointing towards her stomach, a look of relief spread over his face. "Chad, you're going to be a great dad, and you're not the horrible person you think you are" I whispered resting my forehead against his.

"I know, it's just scary, you know" he muttered kissing my lips softly

"Yeah, I know Chad, I'm just as scared as you are" I replied smiling encouragingly at him.

"Really sonny, really?" he asked chuckling slightly.

"Really Chad, really" I laughed slightly

"Good" he muttered

"Good" I agreed

"Fine" he mumbled, settling his cheek on top of my head

"Fine" I repeated, nuzzling my head in the crook of his neck.

"So we're good" he asked softly, trailing his fingers up and down my arms.

"Oh, we are _so_ good cooper" I replied falling into a sleepy haze.

"Good to know cooper," I heard him add sleepily before I feel into a deep sleep.

**A/N: **_Review please!_


End file.
